


Under a Starlit Sky

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Kimi is Kimi, M/M, Pierre and Charles are as mischievous as ever, Seb practically adopted Charled and Pierre, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian has just gotten his F1 seat. Charles and Pierre, who practically live with their mentor, see Seb's interest in a certain Finn and set up a date.Sebastian tells Kimi about his other passion besides racing: the stars.Or to put it simply: Sebastian is shy and loves astronomy, Kimi is Kimi, Charles and Pierre are the cutest ever.





	Under a Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This was a request from CustardCreamies, it got a bit out of hand, but I hope you still like it :)
> 
> Also, in case it is confusion: for this fic I took a bit of creative freedom, so Charles and Pierre would be 16-ish in this fic while Seb is in his first F1 season, but a little older than he actually was (It will somehow make sense if you read it I hope)

“Are you Sebastian?” a soft voice called out behind him. Sebastian turned, coming face to face with Kimi, who eyed him curiously. Sebastian had always found the Finn both intriguing and intimidating, but now that he saw him in real life for the first time, during his first testing day as an F1 driver, it made him even more nervous.

“Y-yes.” Sebastian managed to say. Kimi smirked and nodded.

“Welcome to the madhouse.” Kimi said, hand briefly squeezing his shoulder before he sauntered off again. Sebastian blushed a deep shade of red, unsure what to do or say. Suddenly, two other man popped up besides him.

“Hiya Seb.” Pierre said with a grin. Sebastian only smiled in return.

“We saw Kimi talking to you, he doesn’t do that too often, right?.” Charles added with a wink. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to dealing with their teasing and knew they meant well. He had taken the two boys under his wing as a mentor of sorts, helping them to perhaps eventually earn seats in F1 as well. It was perhaps not the usual mentor-mentees arrangement they had, Pierre and Charles travelled with him more often than not, making Sebastian feel like a babysitter most of the time, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“He was just saying hi, that’s all.” Seb murmured, looking away. It would be stupid to deny he didn’t fancy Kimi, because he really did. It were the eyes, mostly, but also the way Kimi simply did whatever he pleased, not caring for what others thought. Seb wished he could be more like that, and less shy.

“I’ve never seen him go up to someone to greet them voluntarily.” Pierre said, Charles nodding in agreement. Seb sighed.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said. “I’m not even able to say more than 1 word at a time to him, it’s all useless.” he got two synchronized side hugs in reply, both French-speaking young men squeezing him gently.

“We’ll see.” Charles said, smirking as a plan already formed in his head.

~~  
“We set up a date for you tonight.” Charles said as the three of them sat in the livingroom of Seb’s apartment. Sebastian almost dropped his glass of water.

“You did what?” he asked incredulously. Pierre and Charles gave him matching sheepish expression.

“It will be fine Seb.” Charles said, trying to calm the older man. Sebastian.

“Who is my date then?” he asked. Pierre glanced at Charles before answering.

“Eh… we better not tell you yet, we know how fond you are of surprises.” he said. Sebastian huffed, and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m not going. I don’t need a date.” he said. Charles shuffled a little in his seat.

“Please Seb? Just this once?” he said, his eyes wide and begging. Sebastian pursed his lips.

“Fine, but you know giving me those puppy-eyes is cheating.” he scolded before standing up. Charles and Pierre grinned at him, standing up to hug Seb, who chuckled and ruffled their hair. He could survive one date, right?

~~   
Sebastian nervously sat in the restaurant, feeling his heart skip a beat everytime the door opened, but no one walked over to his table. It was already half an hour past the time Charles and Pierre had told him that the door opened again, a very familiar Finn walking in. Sebastian’s breathing hitched, for a brief moment Seb wondered if Kimi was his date, but that simply couldn’t be. He watched wearily as Kimi walked over to leave his coat in the garderobe. Seb’s phone beeped, and when he checked he saw Charles had texted him.

‘Enjoy your date with your favourite Finn’ it read, Seb glared at the screen. When he looked up, he saw Kimi heading straight for his table.

“Hi.” Kimi said gently. Sebastian only stared a little, debating between shaking Kimi’s hand or hugging him. Kimi didn’t give him time to chose, hugging the German briefly and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Sit down.” Sebastian said eventually, gesturing to the chair opposite him, noting with a wince how bad his hand was shaking. Kimi sat down, stopping a passing waiter to order a red wine. 

“Still too early for vodka.” he murmured, making Seb puff out a laugh, relaxing ever so slightly. Seb absentmindedly played with a loose thread on his sleeve, unsure how to start a conversation with the man who was famous for his monosyllabic answers and shrugs.

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Kimi suddenly said softly, reaching over the table to touch Seb’s hand momentarily to startle the German out of his thoughts.

“I… sorry, I don’t go on dates to often.” Seb blushed. Kimi raised an eyebrow, his expression neutral besides from that.

“Charles told me this was the only night you had left because you were fully booked this month.” Kimi said. Seb awkwardly adjusted the collar of his shirt.

“It’s not that I have dates actually, I just…” he trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Kimi didn’t speak, patiently waiting for him to continue. “I’m an astrophile.” Seb eventually said. Kimi frowned.

“I don’t know what that means, astrophile.” the word sounded awkward with his accent. Sebastian’s blush deepened even further.

“I like to watch the stars.” he explained eventually. Kimi’s eyebrows raised, but there was a small smile on his face. Sebastian looked down at the table.

“Tell me about it.” Kimi asked. Sebastian frowned.

“About the stars?” he said. Kimi nodded, leaning back in his chair with an expectant look on his face. Sebastian bit his lip, thinking of the best story to tell.

“Eh, there is one constellation, probably my favourite…. But no, sorry, I don’t want to bore you though…” Seb said. Kimi leaned forward a little.

“Tell me.” he repeated, still with a slightly curious look on his face that seemed to have become customary when he looked at the shy German. Seb swallowed thickly.

“Well, there is Cygnus, or the Swan… eh…” he stumbled a little over his words, looking everywhere but Kimi. He took a deep breath but then continued. “It’s the brightest constellation in the summer, and contains one of the brightest stars in the sky… Anyways, it’s the myth behind it that I like the most. There are multiple stories, but I prefer the tragedy of Phaeton.” they were interrupted by the waiter placing Kimi’s wine on the table. Kimi lifted the glass and clinked it against Seb’s, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Do continue.” Kimi said, placing the glass back in the table and resting his chin on his hand, watching Seb intently. Sebastian blushed a little under his gaze, but felt more comfortable now that they spoke about something he knew well. 

“Phaeton was the son of Helios, the god of the sun. Helios rode the sun chariot every day so the sun rose in the sky. Phaeton demanded that his father let him try to ride the chariot as well, and after some hesitation, Helios agreed, even though it probably wouldn’t end well. Phaeton was indeed unable to control the reins and Zeus was forced to destroy him and the chariot, causing him to plummet down to the earth, falling into the river Eridanus. The brother of Helios, Cycnus, grieved the loss of his nephew and spend days collecting the bones of the young boy to give him a proper burial. The gods were so touched by the gesture, that they transformed him into a Swan and placed him high up in the sky, so he could be among the stars.” Sebastian started to get more and more relaxed as he spoke, gesturing with his arms to help tell the story.

“Not a very happy ending.” Kimi remarked. Seb shrugged.

“Very few of these stories end well.” he said.”But this myth just reminds me not to get overly cocky in my abilities, because that won’t end well. Besides, it made me realise to not give the boys everything they want, no matter the sad looks they give me.” Kimi smiled gently.

“Pierre and Charles are good kids.” he said, making Seb nod.

“They’re a handful together, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Kimi sighed, taking a sip of the wine.

“Tell me more of those stories.” he almost looked eager to hear more, leaning forwards towards Seb again.

“Well, there is this other story…”

By the end of the evening, Sebastian’s head was comfortably fuzzy from the wine. Kimi was still smiling at him as they exited the restaurant, listening to Seb finishing the story of Orion. After, they stood in silence, Seb once again unsure of himself. Kimi smiled and leaned closer, hugging him tightly, lips brushing over his cheek. 

“Goodnight Seb.” Kimi whispered in his ear before pulling away. “See you on track.” he added, before sauntering off. Sebastian stared after him, his cheek warm where Kimi had kissed him. 

~~  
“Seb! How did it go!” Charles called out, burstin into the room, Pierre trailing after him. Sebastian shrugged. 

“It was nice.” he said hesitantly. Pierre huffed and rolled his eyes.

“We need more info than that! Give us details!” the young Frenchman demanded as the boys sat down on either side of Sebastian. Seb chuckled as they pressed closer.

“He was nice, we got along well, I’m just afraid I bored him to death with my constellation talk.” he admitted, wrinkling his nose up slightly. Pierre snorted.

“You gave a lecture again then?” he said. Sebastian sighed, moving slightly so he could wrap his arms around both boys.

“You know what I’m like once you get me started about stars.” he said with a shrug. Charles looked up at him, eyes wide.

“I like it when you talk about the stars.” he mumbled. Sebastian beamed at him and pressed a kiss against his temple, before turning to also kiss Pierre’s temple as well, not wanting him to get jealous

“Let’s just hope Kimi didn’t mind too much either.” 

~~  
Three days later, when Seb had already given up hope about ever seeing Kimi again off track, he got a text message.

Tonight, 8pm, I’ll pick you up - Kimi

Seb felt the blush already returning to his cheeks. He was very relieved that he hadn’t bored Kimi enough to scare him off yet. He really did like the Finn and definitely wanted to spend more time with him. 

Charles and Pierre were staying over had his apartment for the weekend, and helped Seb picked out his shirt, both more serious than Seb had ever seen them before.

At a little past 8, there was a knock on his door. Sebastian nervously glanced over.

“Go Seb.” Charles chuckled, pushing him in the right direction. 

Kimi was dressed in a smart black shirt and dark jeans, and he was holding a single rose. Sebastian blushed deeply as Kimi handed it to him.

“Hi.” the German muttered, leaning in to kiss Kimi’s cheek. Kimi hugged him again, Sebastian closing his eyes for a moment at the gentle touch. 

“Ready?” Kimi asked as he pulled away. Seb grinned and nodded, glancing at the rose.

“Let me put this in a vase real quick, I don’t want to ruin it.” he said, moving back into the appartement, holding the door open for Kimi. 

Kimi entered, smiling a little when he saw Charles and Pierre peeking up at him from the couch. While Seb busied himself trying to find a vase, Kimi went over to them, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hello!” Pierre said, eagerly grinning up at the Finn. Charles shyly peeking around him. Kimi smirked.

“Still here to make Seb’s life more difficult?” he teased, winking at them. Charles snorted.

“It’s a duty we take very seriously.” the Monégasque said. Kimi smiled.

“Good.” he said. Sebastian came up next to him, glancing curiously between Kimi and the boys for a moment.

“We’re going now.” he told Pierre and Charles. “You two will be okay, right?” he asked worriedly, walking over to press a kiss to the tops of both their heads. Pierre huffed.

“We’re old enough to be alone for the night Seb.” he said, Charles nodding in agreement. Seb chuckled.

“Very well then. I’ll see you two later, behave.” he gave them a stern look before turning, giving Kimi a small smile.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“It’s okay.” Kimi answered as they walked out the door. Seb gave him a curious look.

“So, where are you taking me?” 

~~

“I… this… I’m speechless.” Sebastian managed to say, staring at the large planetarium in front of them. Kimi simply shrugged, his hand on Seb’s back as he gently pushed him in the direction of the building.

“You said you liked stars, and I liked hearing you talk about them, so it just made sense to go here.” he explained. Sebastian looked at him, still unsure what to say. Instead of speaking, he opted for hugging the Finn tightly, burying his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck. Kimi let out a surprised hum but hugged back, pressing a kiss to Seb’s cheek again.

“Thank you.” Sebastian murmured, nuzzling closer. He really wanted to see the planetarium, but at the same time, being this close to Kimi wasn’t too bad either. 

“Seb…” Kimi gently pushed him away a little. “We better get inside, I only bribed the owner until 12.” Kimi chuckled. Sebastian smiled and hesitated, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Kimi’s lips. Kimi only stared at him when Seb pulled away again, lips slightly parted. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Seb started, but was interrupted by Kimi pressing their lips together again, firmer this time. Sebastian tentatively moved his lips against the Finn’s, letting out a soft sound as Kimi licked at the seam of his mouth. Sebastian was just ready to part his lips, wanting desperately for Kimi to deepen the kiss, but Kimi pulled away again.

“Come on, we have some stars to see first.” Kimi whispered, even though his eyes kept falling to Seb’s lips. Sebastian grinned excitedly, taking Kimi’s hand and pulling him along.

The next two hours with Sebastian fangirling over the large telescope the planetarium had. If it had been anyone else, Kimi might have considered making a dirty joke about it, but the pure look of wonder on Seb’s face kept him from it. He followed Sebastian around, watching amusedly as the German babbled about another myth, rushing around the empty room in which the telescope stood to better tell his story. 

Eventually, Sebastian was so out of breath he couldn’t properly form sentences anymore and so dizzy from running in circles he tripped over his feet. Kimi caught him, of course, bringing them both to the ground, Seb sprawled over his lap.

“Idiot.” Kimi said, but there was only fondness in his voice. Sebastian grinned, trying to catch his breath. Kimi reached out to smooth some of Seb’s unruly hair out of his face, the German immediately leaning into the touch.

“You’re adorable when you talk about the stars.” Kimi admitted. Seb seemed unsure whether to be flattered or hurt by the comment. Kimi chuckled at the German’s epression, before leaning in to kiss him, only brushing their lips together ever so gently. Sebastian let out a soft, surprised noise, but kissed back, his hand finding its way to Kimi’s cheek to pull him in closer, parting his lips for Kimi. The Finn took the opportunity to lick into Seb’s mouth, groaning at the little moan Seb let out. 

“Kimi…” Seb breathed out, pulling away. Kimi hummed, kissing his way down the side of Seb’s neck, smiling when he heard the German’s breathing hitch. 

Suddenly, the planetarium’s guard walked into the room, coughing awkwardly when he saw the two drivers tangled up together. 

“We’re closing.” he said, before making a quick exit again. Seb blushed a deep scarlet at being caught, but Kimi only threw his head back with a laugh, shaking his head a little.

“Come on.” he said, wrapping his arm around Seb’s waist, keeping him close as they walked to the exit. Seb leaned into the touch, letting out a surprised huff as Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple. Seb worried his lip between his teeth when they arrived at the car, glancing at Kimi through his lashes. 

“What’s wrong Seb?” Kimi asked with a small frown.

“It’s been some time since I’ve done anything like this.” Seb mumbled, nervously looking at the car. Kimi frowned before his face softened again in realisation.

“We don’t have to, I can just bring you back to your apartment, it’s fine.” Kimi soothed. Sebastian shook his head.

“I want to… it’s just, I’m nervous.” he let out an anxious chuckle. Kimi blinked in surprise and pulled him close again.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but you’ll be safe with me.” Kimi murmured, resting their foreheads together. Sebastian only let out a shaky breath and kissed him again.

The ride back to Kimi’s hotelroom, Seb having realised just in time they couldn’t go back to his apartment since the boys were still there, was a little tense, but less so than Seb had expected. Kimi didn’t speak much, then again he never did, but reached over to link their hands together, squeezing gently when he noticed Seb’s nervous tension.

The walk from the car to the hotel room was almost unbearable for Seb. He had wanted nothing more than to just kiss the Finn already, but the rather crowded elevator kept him from doing so. It was only when they were both safely in the room that Seb reached over, kissing Kimi hard. Kimi immediately wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Together, they stumbled over the bed, Sebastian not wasting time slipping his hands under Kimi’s shirt, feeling the soft skin break out in goosebumps. Sebastian fell down on the bed with a huff, grinning as Kimi crawled on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Kimi pushed his shirt up, pulling it off completely when Seb lifted his torso of the bed to give him space to do so.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kimi murmured, pressing kisses down Seb’s chest. Sebastian’s blush returned yet again, his hand brushing over Kimi’s cheek. 

“Come here.” he said, pulling Kimi up again to press their lips together, his hands slipping under Kimi’s shirt again, pulling Kimi’s body closer. Kimi grinded their crotches together, making Seb gasp. Before Sebastian could pull Kimi’s shirt off, his phone suddenly rang.

“Shit.” Sebastian blurted out, pushing Kimi away a little so he could take his phone out of his pocket, his eyes widening when he say it was Pierre who was calling.

“Pierre? What’s wrong sweetie?” Sebastian asked, worry clear in his voice. Kimi rolled off of him, keeping his arm over Seb’s waist, intently watching him for signs that something was indeed wrong with the boys.

“We’re fine, we were just worried about you…” Pierre said. Seb let out a breath.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you, I’m eh… coming back first thing tomorrow morning, okay?” Sebastian told him, smiling slightly as he heard Charles say something in the background. He wasn’t sure what exactly, but it made Pierre snort.

“You don’t need to hurry.” he chuckled. “Just be safe, we don’t want any brothers or sisters.” he added, his smile clear in his voice. Sebastian groaned, Kimi smirked at him

“Shut up.” Seb said, but there was no anger in his voice. “I’ll see you two tomorrow, don’t watch another horror movie, okay?” Sebastian made the boys promise, knowing how badly that had ended last time. Pierre agreed before hanging up. Sebastian sighed as he placed his phone on the nightstand, before rolling over to curl closer to Kimi.

“Sorry, I should have remember to text them.” Sebastian murmured. 

“It’s fine, I understand.” Kimi answered, pulling Sebastian into his arms, resting his chin on top of Seb’s head. “They’re good boys.” he added. Seb nodded.

“They really are.” he whispered, closing his eyes as Kimi rubbed his hand over his shoulder. Kimi glanced out of the window as Seb let out a content noise.

“Seb, wait, I have one more surprise.” Kimi said, pulling Seb into a sitting position. Placing his hands over Seb’s eyes, he guided the German out of the bed, towards the balcony door. Sebastian nervously shuffled after him, clutching on to Kimi’s arm.

“Don’t make me walk into a wall please.” he said with a smile. Kimi chuckled.

“Never, you can trust me.” Kimi answered as he opened the door.

“I know.” Seb said with a small smile, shuddering as the cool air hit him. Kimi stopped walking, steadying Sebastian

“Open your eyes.” Sebastian did as he was told, gasping when he saw the star filled sky. He turned to Kimi.

“More stars? You sure I didn’t bore you with them already?” he was grinning, but there was a hint of insecurity in his voice. Kimi shook his head.

“Tell me more.” he whispered. Sebastian grinned, turning and walking over to the edge of the balcony, looking up at the sky. Kimi noted he was still shivering slightly, and so he walked over, pressing up against Seb’s back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian let out a content hum, leaning into the touch. Kimi rested his chin on Seb’s shoulder, pressing a kiss just below Seb’s ear.

“What about that star?” he asked, pointing at one of the brightest he could see. “What’s the story behind that one?” Sebastian followed his hand and smiled when he saw the star Kimi was pointing at. He contently leaned his head back against Kimi’s shoulder

“Get ready for another long story…”


End file.
